


Life Can Always Get Better

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluffy, M/M, Minor Mention of Vomiting, Mpreg, Restaurants, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco gets poorly at a restaurant. Harry and he discover something life changing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Life Can Always Get Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> A Hogwarts365 story, based on the prompt: _Therapeutic._
> 
> For my darling EvAEleanor who put me in the drabbling mood on this very hot afternoon xxx

“Merlin,” Draco moaned, his face creasing with pleasure, “this chicken tetrazzini is to _die_ for, love. You really should take a bite.” 

Harry looked over at his gorgeous fiancé. There was a pleasing flush to Draco’s features and he looked to be really enjoying their evening. 

It had been a long, busy week for both wizards. Draco had been working hard on an enchanted portrait of Minister Weasley-Granger while Harry had been busy chasing down a trio of Dark Wizards. 

He stretched out his foot and ran it down Draco’s calf. It felt therapeutic for the pair to finally be together, enjoying an Italian at their local Muggle restaurant. 

“I’m quite happy with my lasagne,” Harry replied, smiling. “Maybe next time.”

Life truly couldn’t get any better. 

All of a sudden, Draco went very pale. 

He furrowed his brow and clutched his tummy with a hand. “I think that I ate a bad mushroom,” he said, taking a swallow from his glass of fizzy water. “I’m sorry to put a pall on our evening, but I suddenly feel quite unwell.”

Harry felt a twinge of worry. Draco wasn’t one for malingering. If he said he was ill then he wasn’t fibbing. “Let’s go then,” Harry replied, leaving more pounds on the table than their two meals would come to. 

He gave Draco his arm. The two of them made their way to the toilet. 

Side-Apparation had them spinning back to their bedroom in a matter of moments. As soon as they arrived home Draco was violently sick. Harry vanished it immediately and helped his darling into their bed. 

“Let me cast a diagnosis charm,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes. “See whether it really _is_ food poisoning or something else-” 

He swirled his wand over Draco and a small sparkling purple glow surrounded the wizard. 

“It _is_ something else,” Harry gasped in surprise. “You’re pregnant, Draco!”

Draco’s eyes were as wide as saucers. 

“Circe’s bloody _eyes_ , Harry!” Draco said, his voice shocked. “A actual baby?

“In about eight months,” Harry replied. 

“Just as long as they get my chin,” Draco said eventually, a wide grin splitting his face. 

Perhaps life was about to get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
